This invention relates to a charge latent image recording medium and a charge latent image reading out system.
The applicant previously proposed an imaging system and a recording system in which an imaging apparatus used photo-photo conversion elements to generate an optical image with a high resolution, and the optical image was recorded on a recording medium as a charge latent image by use of photo-charge conversion elements. The applicant also proposed an apparatus for detecting the distribution of a surface potential which was used in reading out the charge latent image from the recording medium and thus generating an electric signal representative of the charge latent image.